


RWBY: Burdens We Bear Vol. 1-3

by SleeplessGayness



Series: Burdens We Bear [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Assassins, BAMF Ruby Rose, Bad Parent Jacques Schnee, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Bisexual Winter Schnee, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Bottom Blake Belladonna, Bottom Sun Wukong (RWBY), Bottom Velvet Scarlatina, Bottom Weiss Schnee, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Good Friend Ruby Rose, Good Sibling Winter Schnee, Jacques Schnee Being an Asshole, Jaune Arc is a dork, M/M, Pansexual Ruby Rose, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Ruby Rose, Protective Team RWBY, Racism, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, Ruby Rose is a Dork, Sad Jaune Arc, Sad Ruby Rose (RWBY), Scared Ruby Rose, Self-Doubt, Singer Ruby Rose, Smart Ruby Rose, Strong Ruby Rose, Supportive Team CFVY, Supportive Team JNPR, Supportive Team RWBY, Team CRDL Redemption, Top Cinder Fall, Top Coco Adel, Top Neptune Vasilias, Top Ruby Rose, Top Yang Xiao Long, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, Yang Xiao Long Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessGayness/pseuds/SleeplessGayness
Summary: After her mother's death a four year Ruby found her whole family dynamic flipped upside down. Her father, uncle, and aunt were all training her to ensure her safety in the future. Knowing her life was in constant danger she eventually closes herself off from those around her as to not endanger them.Eleven years after Summer's death, Ruby finds herself attending Beacon two years early just as an old evil rears it's head.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall/Emerald Sustrai, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc & Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Ozpin & Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina & Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Winter Schnee, Raven Branwen & Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Team CDRL & Team RWBY, Team CFVY & Team JNPR & Team RWBY, Team JNPR & Team RWBY, Team JNPR & Team SSSN, Team RWBY & Team SSSN
Series: Burdens We Bear [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142228
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Volume 1

Chapter 1

===

An Ice Sabyr crashed into the ground and began evaporating along with three others.

"Didn't even break a sweat," Qrow said hoping down from a tree branch. "Nice job Kiddo."

"Thanks Uncle Qrow," Ruby replied.

Ruby wore an outfit almost exactly like Qrow's, a dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black shoes. The only difference was Ruby's dress shirt was black and red and her emblem was printed in red on each shoulder and her shoes were black and red low top boots instead of black dress shoes.

"After your break is up you'll be heading to Anima to train with Raven and Maria for six months then you and Maria will meet back up with me to train in Vacuo before we head out to continue you sea training. Raven and Maria will also test you on your studies so make sure you review as much as you can," Qrow said.

Ruby nodded. She had been training and studying for as long as she could remember. She read countless books and trained in armed and hand-to-hand combat. After killing her first Grimm, her father and taken her into the forest to fight more Grimm. Eventually Qrow and soon after, Raven, began taking her to the other countries to train there as well. She had only met Maria a few times, but whenever they did meet up Ruby was often given extremely difficult tests. With whatever little free time she had she either continued training and studying or spent it alone if she could.

"I've got a mission to go on so we'll be splitting up," Qrow told her. "Now come on. Let's go pack up camp."

"Alright."

Getting stronger was more than just Ruby's goal, it was her purpose, the reason she forced herself to distance herself. She would get stronger and protect everyone, even at the cost of her life.

===

Yang turned away from the TV as the front door opened. She beamed as her little sister walked in, carrying a camping bag.

"Ruby!" Yang cheered. "You're back!"

"Y-yeah," Ruby replied awkwardly. "How's it going Yang?"

"Pretty good," Yang said. "I'm heading to Beacon next month then I'll see you there in two years right?"

Ruby rubbed her arm.

"I was actually planning on going to Shade or Atlas Academy," Ruby told her. "They have a more serious approach to things, you know?"

Yang deflated at that.

"Y-yeah, I guess that's understandable," Yang said. "Soooo... you need any help unpacking?"

"No, I've got it," Ruby said. "Thanks anyway Yang."

Yang sighed as Ruby walked up the stairs to her room.

"I'm sure she'll come around."

Yang rolled her eyes and turned to face her father.

"You've been saying that for years Dad," Yang shot back. "I just don't get why she's so serious about her training. She never spends time with me. Why does she need you all to train her this much?"

Taiyang put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not my place to tell you," Taiyang said. "Just know that she loves you and staying away is hurting her too."

Yang didn't look convinced.

"Look, here's what you're going to do."

===

Ruby sat down on her bed and looked around her room. It was plain and well organized, unlike most teenagers' rooms.

Her laptop sat at her desk along her notebook and pencils, all of her books were on their respective shelves, studying books at the top and fictional books at the bottom, her suitcase and clothes were placed neatly in her closet and dresser, her weapons were at arms reach from her bed, and there was a case filled with dust under her bed.

She had no posters, or speakers, or video games. She never had time for any of that. When she wasn't training she was studying and when she wasn't studying she was looking for new weapons or figuring out ways to upgrade Crescent Rose. Music, unless it was her own, games, and any show other than the news were a waste of time.

She still had interests though. She liked some shows that her sister put on and in those rare moments when she wasn't improving her skills in one way or another she wrote music.

Her dedication to her training and studying were paying off as well. Even though she hardly went to school she was the best student at Signal. Her grades were well above perfect, the staff all knew she was going somewhere, and the majority of the students had her on this pedestal. She had never lost a fight in school, be it against Grimm or against other students.

_'I wish they didn't put me on a pedestal,'_ Ruby thought.

Many accomplished huntsmen and huntresses have looked into her in the past and she had been invited to compete in many tournaments. At first she had been happy, but as time went on she began to hate it. People recognized her now. Her fights had tons of views. People could train to counter her attacks. She couldn't protect anyone if her skills were broadcasted to the world. She came up with a plan. She only ever showed a little of what she could do and only ever used Crescent Rose when in a public place. It worked well for her.

_'It still would have been nice to be able to compete with others or train with other huntsmen,'_ Ruby thought. _'If only-'_

"RUBY, DAD SAID YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME TO VALE TONIGHT!"

Ruby sighed.

_'If only I didn't have these cursed eyes...'_


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are we going Yang?" Ruby asked as she they came to a red light.

"I've got something I want to check out first before we go anywhere," Yang replied. "It's a club. You don't have to come in if you don't want to."

Ruby rolled her eyes. She traveled with Qrow the most so she was no stranger to clubs and bars. She was no stranger to drinking either, but Yang could wait a few more years before Ruby told her that.

"I've been in plenty of clubs before," Ruby said. "Just drop me off at From Dust Till Dawn, I want to pick up the new weapons magazine and some more lightning dust."

"Cool," Yang said. "Could you get me some more combustion dust too?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Some oil for Ember Celica?"

"Got it."

This made it into the top ten longest conversations she and Yang had for the past five years, the others being on Yang's and her father's birthdays, except for Taiyang's last birthday which Ruby missed due to a problem with the bullhead. She had never wanted to punch someone so badly.

The light turned green and Yang began driving again.

 _'Yang really loves riding on Bumblebee,'_ Ruby thought. _'I bet she'll invest in a bullhead once she goes pro.'_

She ignored the 'if' that lingered in the back of her head. She wouldn't let Yang die.

===

_They see you as small and helpless_

_They see you as just a child_

_Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild_

_Prepare for your greatest moments_

_Prepare for your finest hour_

_The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower_   
  


_We are lightning_

_Straying from the thunder_

_Miracles of ancient wonder_

_This will be the day we've waited for_

_This will be the day we open up the door_

_I don't wanna hear your absolution_

_Hope you're ready for a revolution_

_Welcome to a world of new solutions_

_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

_In time, your heart will open minds_

_A story will be told_

_And victory is in a simple soul_

Ruby hummed along to the music as she flipped through her magazine. This was one of her more recent songs.

" _Your world needs a great defender_

_Your world's in the way of harm_

_You want a romantic life_

_A fairytale that's full of charm_

_Beware that the light is fading_

_Beware as the dark returns_

_This world's unforgiving_

_Even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

_Legends scatter_

_Day and night will sever_

_Hope and peace are lost forever_

_This will be the day we've waited for_

_We are lightning_

_Welcome to a world of new solutions_

_This will be the day we've waited for_

_This will be the day we open up the door_

_I don't wanna hear your absolution_

_Hope you're ready for a revolution_

_Welcome to a world of new solutions_

_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_

_In time, your heart will open minds_

_A story will be told_

_And victory is in a simple soul_ ," she sung softly.

She took off her head phones and scrolled through her music.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

"Please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

Ruby turned and immediately gripped her weapon. Of course the day her break begins she gets caught up in a robbery with one of the most wanted criminals in Remnant. Thankfully it was late so no one except for Ruby and the shopkeeper were there. She ducked behind one of the isles and watched them.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money," Roman said before glancing at his henchmen. "Grab the Dust."

A few of the men began loading the Dust into cases while one of them began patrolling the store. Ruby prepared herself for a fight as the he moved towards her.

Once he was close enough she sped towards him and hit him in the stomach with Crescent Rose. Before he could react she threw him back to the front of the store, knocking him out.

Everyone turned to her in different levels of shock. Roman motioned for another man to go after her only for him to be kicked through the window.

"Okayyy..." Roman said before glaring at his henchmen. "Get her!"

The henchmen ran after Ruby while Roman scowled at the girl.

_'These guys look familiar.'_

She unfolded Crescent Rose and began disposing of the henchmen. For robbers they were surprisingly easy to beat. If she were being honest they were like flies or mosquitos, annoying pests that wouldn't leave her alone. It was rude, but after years of facing opponents she still couldn't beat it became extremely annoying fighting people weaker than herself.

She quickly disposed of the last henchmen as Roman walked out of the shop.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were," Roman said to one of the fallen henchmen before smiling at Ruby. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..."

He raised his can and the bottoms opened to reveal a rifle with a cross grid.

"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways," he finished.

Ruby fired a shot at the ground, avoiding the red blast shot at her. Once she landed she turned towards the shopkeeper.

"You okay if I go after him?" She asked.

Receiving a nodded she quickly gave chase. This wasn't the first time she'd chased a criminal, but he was certainly the smartest and strongest one she'd faced so far. She followed him up to a nearby roof and landed behind him.

"Did you really think I was going to let you run?" Ruby asked.

"Persistent...," Roman hissed.

Before Ruby could make a move, a bullhead rose into the air. The hatch was open and Roman immediately jumped inside.

"End of the line, Red," Roman said as he threw a red dust crystal at her.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" Roman laughed at the explosion until the smoke cleared. "Huh?"

Ruby landed safely on the roof, having used her semblance to help launch herself into the air. Another person stood in the center of where the explosion took place with a circle of protection over her.

 _'Professor Goodwitch,'_ Ruby thought. _'She's gonna be pissed.'_

Glynda fired several purple streaks at the bullhead with her wand, knocking Roman around until he stubbles deeper inside.

"We've got a Huntress!"

Ruby tensed. Someone else was in there, someone strong.

A woman took Roman's place as Glynda attacked the bullhead. The woman's arms and chest lit up like fire and a burst of energy raced towards Glynda, but the flames splattered behind her. Quickly, Ruby and Glynda flipped away just in time for an explosion. A section of the roof was destroyed and Glynda formed the shards into a large arrow and fired it at the bullhead. The woman shattered the arrow with several blasts, but it reformed and hit the side of bullhead. The wreckage separated and reshaped into more arrows that encircled the bullhead, but the woman summoned several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroyed the shards.

Ruby took her chance and reverted Crescent Rose into its sniper form before firing at the woman, but they were blocked. Several blazing circles formed around them and Ruby and Glynda quickly moved out of the explosion radius. Ruby cursed as the bullhead began flying away.

She and Glynda looked at each other and Ruby mentally groaned.

_'She is pissed.'_

===

Surprisingly, Ruby had never been truly in an interrogation room outside of her training and when she had information for the authorities.

"How did you manage to get into a fight with one of Remnant's most wanted criminals on your first day on break?" Glynda asked.

"I wouldn't have been out there tonight, but my dad said I had to go to Vale with Yang and we split up," Ruby shrugged. "They tried to rob me."

Glynda sighed.

"Under normal circumstances I would have to call your father, but someone is here to speak with you," she said.

A man in green walked in with a plate of cookies and a mug.

"Hello Professor Ozpin," Ruby said.

"Hello Ruby," Ozpin replied as he sat the plate down. "You've improved."

"Thank you," Ruby said.

She picked up one of the cookies and bit into it. It wasn't healthy at all, but cookies were her favorite snack.

"I have no doubt in my mind that by the time you enter a huntsman academy you'll be far above your peers," Ozpin said. "In fact I have an offer for you Ms. Rose."

Ruby nodded hesitantly.

"How would you like to go to Beacon this up coming school year?" Ozpin questioned.

Ruby went ridged.

"What?!" She asked. "You know I can't go to Beacon! Especially not this year! Why do you want me to go there?!"

She didn't like the look Ozpin and Glynda shared.

"We fear that our enemy may be heading our way very soon," Ozpin said. "The White Fang is more violent and calculating and this isn't the first time Roman has robbed a dust shop. Something is bound to happen soon and we think it will be at Beacon."

Ruby froze in shock.

"Y-you're choosing the Fall Maiden this year?" Ruby questioned. "You ran out of time?"

"Yes," Ozpin said gravely. "I'm afraid Remnant will soon be on the brink of a war that could very well end mankind."

Ruby visibly reeled back at that. War was the last thing Remnant needed and everyone knew that. If a war broke out that there was little hope for anyone.

"Alright," she said. "I'll go."


End file.
